


My love life with Adam Lambert

by ReadGeek1989



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadGeek1989/pseuds/ReadGeek1989





	1. Chapter 1

-The bar-

It halloween time in the bar in west Hollywood. I'm dressed as Cleo and my friend Sarah is a sexy witch. 

I'm on my iPhone and hear a lot of screaming by the foyer. I think I just saw Adam Lambert. Holy crap! 

He dressed as a sexy vampire with a top hat and a suit. Sarah is a big fan of him and so do I. 

"Eli, Can you believe he's here ?!" She said 

"I know! But, Please act normal and don't act like a child" 

"Okay!" She said 

Sarah went up to the table and say hi to Adam. I can tell he look kinda sad. I check on twitter and saw a tweet from him. He say that he getting stressed and depressed about not having anybody to fell in love with. 

"Adam, I'm a huge fan. Would you sign my butt ?" said Sarah. 

"Uh....?" 

I went over to grab Sarah from him and squeeze her hand. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Lambert. About all this." 

"Oww! Eli" said Sarah 

"Thank you for not letting her to drop her pants down" He said 

"Your welcome" 

I smiles and walk away from him while I hold Sarah hand and I don't know why she ask him that. 

-Later that night- 

I call the cab to take Sarah home and tell them the address. Adam is alone on the bench drinking a glass of water. 

Sarah is super drunk and I'm not a big fan of drinking liquor. I walk over to Adam table and he see me. He has a cutest smile and he smell really good. 

"May I sit with you ?" 

"Sure" 

He scooted over and I sit next to him. He take his hat off his head and put it on the table. 

"You look beautiful in that costume." He said and smiles. 

"Thanks. I'm into Egyptian artwork and stuff. I heard you are into that stuff." 

"Yes. The eye of Horus is my favorite" He said 

After we talk a little, I saw a taxi woman who ask who is picking up. 

"Be right back" 

I tell the lady it for my friend and see Sarah is sleeping. She and I help her and put her in the car. I tell the lady the address. 

"I'll make sure she okay" she said 

"Thank you" 

I walk back to the bar and see Adam is getting tired. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go home and I'll talk to you later" 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later" 

We hugged and let go. Adam grab his hat and pull out his car keys and walk out of the door. I grab my iPhone and see a notepad that has Adam phone number. OMG! 

I grab my purse and walk out to the door and in the parking lot to my car. 

I get in the car, start it and on my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning about 10:30 and see my dog Mickey (Pug) is sleeping next to me. He snores and farts. 

"Ewww, Mickey" 

He open his eyes and walk over to lick my hand and I pet him. 

"You silly boy" 

*Barks* 

"Do you want out ?" 

*barks* 

I got up and went over to sliding door and open it. He runs outside and I shut the door and went to that bathroom. 

After I use the toilet, I hear a ring from my iPhone. I check it and it from Adam. How in the world he get my number ?

Adam: Good Morning

I text back saying morning and see Mickey pawing the door window and bark. 

"I'm coming" 

I open the sliding door and he got in. He grab his toys and start playing it. He also growls. 

*ring* 

Adam: Hey, I wanna know if you would like to get to know each other well

I text back

Me: Sure, I would love too

I press sent and climb back to bed and turn on the tv by a remote. I'm watching Good Morning America. 

*ring* 

Adam: Would you like to go out with me this Saturday ?

I text back 

Me: That would be great! What are you up to ?

I press sent again and Mickey get up on the bed with his toy. I'm wearing a sexy tank top and my black thong. 

*ring* 

Adam: I'm gonna go shopping with some friends. You ? 

I reply

Me: I'm just gonna stay in bed and give my dog a walk later. 

I press send and there a text from Sarah. 

Sarah: Hey friend 

I reply 

Me: Hello, how r u ?

I press send 

*beep* 

Adam: That not fun. I gotta go and I'll talk to you later

I reply 

Me: ttyl 

I sent it and I'm getting hungry. 

I get up and went down stairs to the kitchen to fix me some fried eggs. Mickey climb down the stairs and look at me like 'Where my food ?' 

I get the dog food out of the pantry and pour out some. He eat it right away and I get a plate to put the fried eggs in it. I sit on the chair and eat the eggs. 

I turn off the stove and get dressed to take Mickey out for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3

-Saturday night- 

Tonight Adam is taking me out for dinner and maybe went to his apartment. 

Mickey looking at me while I brush my hair out with a comb. I'm wearing a black sexy dress with lace. I'm letting my hair down this time. My hair is dark brown. 

I already got my nails painted, make up on and spray some body spray on me. I brush my teeth really quick and make sure nothing mess up. 

I walk out of the bathroom and open my jewelry box which my grandmother give me when I was 13. I put on my cat necklace and grab my black ballet flats and got out of the bedroom and went down stairs. 

Mickey barks and got up on the couch and look out the window. I see a black mustang park on the side road. Adam got out of the car. 

Adam is wearing a button up leopard shirt, jeans, a blue belt and his leopard boots. His hair is all style up. 

Mickey barks so loud and the doorbell ring. He bark even louder. 

"Mickey!!! Shut up!!!" 

I walk to the foyer and open the door. 

"Hello" 

"Hey, how are you ?" he asked 

"I'm doing great. Sorry about me yelling. My pug has a fit." 

Mickey sniff Adam boots and walk to the living area and sit. Adam kiss my cheek and I grab my purse and my iPhone. 

"Ready ?" he asked 

He held out his arm and I decided to hold his hand instead. We step outside and I lock the door. Adam click the button to unlocked the door and I open the car door and get in. Adam got in and turn the car on. We now on our way to get something to eat. 

-Later that night- 

After Adam and I got something to eat, We are on our way to his apartment for a while. Adam drive to the highway and dances a little while listening to music. I laughed a little. 

"What song are you listening to ?" 

"Another one bites the dust by queen" he said 

Adam drives to the parking garage and park in the parking lot and turn off the engine. I open the door and got out of the car and shut it. Adam got out and he reach out his hand and I hold it. 

We got in the elevator and he push a button to 4th floor. I lean closer and wrap my arms around his waist. 

"You okay ?" He asked 

"Yeah. I'm just tired" 

The elevator doors open and we walk out and walk to the hallway and Adam stop and slide the key and unlocked the door. 

"Lady first" 

I went inside and saw his living room filled with a huge big screen tv, a black leather couch, a black love seat and a blue recliner. Of course there is a coffee table. 

I get to sit down on the couch and Adam takes off his boots and sit beside me. He asked if I want to see a movie. I agree. 

We decided to watch bridesmaids and we laughed so hard. I wrap my arm around his stomach again and put my head on his chest. 

Adam lift my chin up and look at my eyes. I close my eyes and we kissed. Good lord. He a very good kisser. 

We start to make out till we took a break and catch our breath. 

We kissed again and lay on the couch while Adam lean in to have an open mouth kiss. Then kisses my neck. 

I unbutton his shirt and use my hand to rub his chest. 

"Wanna take this in the bedroom ?" He asked 

"I guess so" 

Adam got off the couch and carry me bridal style and walk into the bedroom. He put me on the bed and I took off my dress and reveling my black lacy bra and a thong. 

"Wow!" 

"What ?" 

"You really are beautiful" He said 

Adam unzipped his jeans and pull out his huge penis and I stroke it and then put it in my mouth. I suck his penis almost whole and use my hand to rub his balls. 

Adam moans so loudly and I lick his penis. I slide off his boxers and jean off of him and he step out of it and I lay on my back on the bed. 

I take off my bra and Adam sucks my nipple and use the other hand to rub my other breast. I moans and lift his chin so I can kiss his beautiful lips. 

I feel him kisses all over my body till he finger me. 

"Ah....Adam" 

He took off my thong and get a condom out of his side table drawer and put it on. 

"Ready ?" He asked 

I shake my head yes and I spread my legs open wide and feel him goes in. I lean my head back as he goes in deeper. Adam start thrusting till I moan in pleasure. 

"Ahhhhh......Adam!" 

He thrust harder and I wrap my legs around him while he does that. Adam lean in and start having an open mouth kiss in my mouth. I wrap my arms around him and smell his Cologne that he has on. 

After we made love, Adam threw away the condom in the trash bin and lay on his back. I lean closer so I can cuddle him and I give him a kiss on the cheek. 

We fall asleep and dream about something.


	4. Chapter 4

-One Year Later- 

It been a year since Adam and I had been together and our relationship are getting stronger. 

I already move out of my house and Mickey is loving the leather couch. Adam went shopping with his friends while I'm trying to clip Mickey nails. 

*growls* 

"I know you didn't like it. But, it needed it" 

Mickey lick my chin and I finished clipping his nails and he jump off the couch and went to the kitchen. I brushed off his hairs off my shirt that Adam brought me a month ago. 

*Ring* 

I pick up my iPhone and got a text from Adam

Adam: I'll be home in a few minutes. Need anything ?

I reply back

Me: I guess you can pick up some sandwiches that I like

I press send and see Mickey got up on the couch and chew on his toy. My favorite is roast beef with extra mayo. 

*ring* 

Adam: anything for my love <3 

I get on twitter app and see what going on there. I see Tommy tweeted a picture of a kitten that they gonna get. It so cute! 

I look at Mickey who is sleeping and I pet him on his head. He look at me and put his head back down. 

After scrolling through intergram, I hear a click and the door is open. Adam walk in and shut it. 

"Hey how was shopping ?" 

"It good. I got me a new pair of boots and some jeans. I got your sandwich" He said 

I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get some plate and a cup to put my sweet tea in it. 

I sit on a chair and Adam put the bag on the table where the sandwich was in it. I got out and unwrapped the paper and eat the sandwich. 

Adam sit on a chair next to me and I give him a half of my sandwich. He started eating and I turn around to see Mickey looking at us. 

"What ?" 

*barks* 

I give him a piece of meat and he ate it. He barks again and Adam give him another piece. 

I finished the sandwich and give Adam a kiss on a cheek. 

"Thanks for the sandwich babe" 

"Your welcome" 

I threw away the paper and went to the sink to rinse out the stuff and put it in the dishwasher. 

I went to the bedroom to grab some a tank top and a clean pair of underwear so I can take a bath. I just feel kinda dirty. 

"Babe, I'm gonna take a bath" 

"Do you want me to join ?" He asked 

"I guess you can" 

I hear footsteps coming from the hallway and Adam get in and shut the door. 

I went to the bathroom to start taking off my clothes and undergarments. I see Adam strip off his clothes and leave on his boxers. It a color of blue. 

Adam turn the water on and clog the tub so he can put a warm vanilla sugar in the warm water. His arms is getting stronger and I like it. 

Adam took off his boxers, step out and get in the tub. He sit up and I get in and get closer to him and he wrap his arms around me. 

We kissed and I grab a poof and squirt out some body wash in it. I give it to Adam so he can wash my back. 

After we got washed off, I turn around and start making out with him. We took a break from kissing and I let Adam wash my hair. My hair is getting longer to my lower spine. I was thinking about getting it cut. 

I moans as Adam scrub my scalp and I get the shower head to turn it on and rinse the soap out. I asked Adam if he want his hair wash. His hair is getting longer to his shoulders and I kinda like it. 

I grab a bottle of Axe shampoo and condenser (Can't spell) squirt it out in my hand start scrubbing his scalps. 

After we had our bath, I brushed out my damp hair and start put on my tank top and underwear. I decided to lay in bed for a bit and Mickey get up in bed with me. I pet him and I saw Adam has a towel wrapped around waist and his hair is damp. 

He is so sexy with his hair being wet. Good lord! I think I'm getting turn on by his sexiness. 

"Babe, you okay ?" He asked 

"Um....yeah ?" 

He got out of the bathroom and took off his towel and let it drop on the floor. I moans a little. 

I got up and walk up to him and put my hand on his chest. I look in his eyes and close my eyes and lean closer so I can kiss his lips. 

We kissed till I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he pick me up. 

"Adam, Have you been thinking about having children ?" 

"I have. But, Do you want to try ?" He asked 

"I guess. I would love to have babies someday." 

"Well, Let get busy" 

I giggles and he put me on the bed and start making love.


	5. Chapter 5

-5 month later- 

I'm getting ready to go to a doctor appointment to check the gender of our child. Yes, I'm pregnant! 

Adam is went out to a meeting and an interview for People magazine. Also Adam and his gang is working on a another album called Trespassing. 

I'm wearing a t shirt which Scarlet give me where she was pregnant with Riff. I'm also wearing jeans and my converse shoes. I'm putting up my hair into a ponytail. 

Adam already took Mickey out for a walk before he went out. Mickey is in the kitchen eating his food. 

I walk out of the bedroom and grab my purse, iPhone and my car keys. I got a new car which is a Honda civic. 

I tell Mickey goodbye and I walk out of the front door and lock it. 

-The doctor office- 

"Eli" said the nurse

I grab my purse and went with the nurse to follow her to the exam room which it has an ultrasound machine. 

The nurse check my blood pressure, temp and my weight. Everything is doing great. 

"The doctor will see you in a moment" She said 

"Thank you" 

I sit on the hospital bed and get my iPhone out and check on twitter. I heard a knock. 

"Come in" 

"Hi, I'm doctor Kim" She said and shake my hand

"I'm Eli" 

"Are you Adam lambert girlfriend ?" she asked 

"Yes, Are you a fan of him ?" 

"Not me. My daughter is a huge fan." She said 

She told me to lift my shirt and she squirt out the gel on my stomach and use a tool. 

"Let see here" She said 

After a moment, I hear a heartbeat and see my little angel on the screen. 

"It look like you are having a girl" She said 

"Awwww!" 

"Would you like a picture of your little girl ?" She asked 

"Of course!" 

She finished of what she doing and give me a towel to clean off the gel. She printed out the picture and I see our little girl. 

"I'll see you in a few weeks and call if there anything wrong" She said 

"I will and thank you" 

"Your welcome" she said and step out of the room. 

I make the date for the next appointment and I text Adam on my iPhone. 

Me: It's a girl!

I press send and walk out of the building and into my car. I decided to go baby shopping and get me something to eat. 

-Home- 

Mickey put his head on my pregnant belly and I pet him. I see Adam come in and shut the door. 

"Hey, did you get my text ?" 

"Yea, I was so busy with stuff" He said "I'm tired" 

"I bet" 

He sit on the couch with me and put his hand on my belly. I'm 5 month pregnant by the way. 

"I can't wait to meet our little girl" He said 

"I can't wait either. I went shopping for our baby and got me something to eat. I guess I saw a camera man taking pictures of me while I eat" 

"That stupid paparazzi people" He said 

"I know" 

He put his head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around him and kisses his cheek. 

"Are you hungry ?" 

"Nah. I just ate a moment ago" He said 

We decided to watch a movie and relax on the couch. Adam fell asleep and snores a little. Mickey barks wanting some food. 

I got up and let Adam sleep on the couch while I went to the kitchen to get Mickey some food. 

I pour out some food for him and put away the good bag in the pantry. I decided to do some laundry. I'm just washing some jeans. 

I see Adam still sleeping on the couch and I went to the bedroom to lay down for a bit. I get on my iPhone to get in twitter. 

-Later that night- 

Adam and I had already ate dinner and we are now in our bedroom watching a movie again. I lean in closer and cuddle him while my arm is around him. 

I rub my belly because I feel some kicking. 

"Adam, She kicking" 

"Awww!" He said 

He put his hand on my belly and feel her kicking inside me. He smiled and kiss my lips. 

I giggled and lay down on the pillow and cover me up with a blanket. Adam decided to turn the tv off and get some sleep. 

We fall asleep till I have a huge craving of pickles in the middle of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

-4 Month later- 

In the middle of night, I feel some contraption (Don't know if I got it right) about 2:00 in the morning. 

"Owwww!" 

I poke Adam on the arm till he wake up. He still asleep and snores. I grab a pillow and start hitting him. 

"Ow! What ?" He asked 

"Babe, She ready to come out!" 

"Really ?" 

"I'm having some really bad pain. Get your ass off the bed and take me to the hospital!!" 

He got up and start putting on his jeans and a t-shirt. I'm in a nightgown. I told Adam to get some clothes for me and get the bag of baby stuff. 

I went to the living room and start putting on my coat and my snow boots. It fall time in California. 

Adam put on his boots and grab a jacket and his car keys. We are on our way to the hospital. 

-Hospital- 

It about 10:30 in the morning since we been here. I'm in the hospital bed while I got an IV in my arm. The doctors check on me and saying I'm 8 cm. 

Adam is sitting on a chair while holding my hand and put his other hand on my 9 month belly. 

"Almost there" 

"Yep. I can't wait to meet her!" He said 

I feel another pain and scream a little. Adam call the nurse and in minutes the doctor was gonna check, He see a head coming in. 

"There a head coming out. Go ahead and start pushing" He said 

I squeeze Adam hand so hard and start pushing. 

"Just a few more" said Adam 

"Owwwww!" 

I hear a cry and stop pushing. There she is. The nurse put our little girl on my chest while she clean her up. 

"Mr. Lambert, would you like to cut the cord ?" He said 

"Sure" 

He give him the scissors and Adam cut it. He was crying and give me a kiss. 

"I love you so much!" He said 

"I love you too baby" 

The nurses grab Alice in another bed and they clean her up really well. She is 8 pound and 20 inches long. 

Adam went over to her so he can take pictures from his iPhone. The doctor clean me up and close up what was tearing in here. 

After Adam stop taking pictures, He hold our little girl in his arms. She wrap up like a burrito. He give Alice to me and I hold her. 

"Awwww! You are so cute" 

I kisses her forehead and she open her eyes and look at me. She start to yawn. 

"Oh goodness!" 

She sneezes and cries. I calm her down and she stops. 

After Adam and I hold her, She fell asleep when the nurse was getting me ready to breastfeed her. 

"Wake up my little darling" 

She cries and I untied my hospital gown and let out one of my breast and I carried her while I help her find the nipple. She sucked it right away. 

"Good Girl" 

Alice has a full set of dark brown hair like me and has a set of blue eyes like her daddy. 

Adam get the camera and took it while I was breastfeeding. 

"Adam, you better not send that on twitter post it on twitter" 

"I'm not baby" He said "I got a surprise for you" 

"What is it ?" 

He sit on the bed and pull out a little box from his pant pocket. I realize it a ring. 

"Adam, Are you gonna ask me to marry you?" 

He open the box and reveal a dark purple ring. It beautiful! 

"Elizabeth, I love you so much and I'm glad we have met. I will always be with you forever. So....Will you marry me?" 

"Of course! I will marry you" 

I reach out my hand so he can slide the ring on my ring finger. We kissed till I feel our daughter stop sucking. She fell asleep. 

"Awwww!" 

I wipe her cute little mouth with a burp cloth and let Adam hold her while I tied up my gown. Adam put Alice in a crib and kiss her cheek. 

"Good Night princess" He said


	7. Chapter 7

-5 month later- 

"Alice, You want to play ?" 

I give her a blow up ball and she threw it across the room while Mickey think it a toy. I grab the ball and roll it toward her. She laughed too. 

Adam is getting ready to go out with friends while Lelia is coming over for a visit. We are planning for our wedding. 

"Babe, do you need anything ?" He asked 

"Maybe get a box of diapers and a bag of dog food." 

"Okay" 

He grab his car keys and his iPhone. We kissed and he kiss Alice on the head. She cries a little because she doesn't want her daddy to go. 

"I'll be back in a bit" He said 

"See you later babe" 

"Bye" 

He open the door and got out of the house. I shut the door and see Alice is still crying. 

"I think you need to get your diaper changed and eat something" 

I walk over to her and pick her up out of her bumbo. We walk to the nursery and put her on the table. 

I unbutton her onesie and see that she is soaked. I grab a diaper and open her diaper. 

"You are soaked sweetheart" 

After I change her, I heard a door being shut and look out to see Lelia in the living room. 

"I'm in the nursery!" 

I hear footsteps and see her come in the room. 

"Hey Eli, How are you ?" she asked 

"I'm doing good" 

We hugged and see Alice looking at us. she smiled when she saw her grandma. 

"Hey sweetheart" she said 

She pick her up and kisses her cheek. I told Lelia that I'm gonna feed her and fix a bottle. 

"I watch over her and you do what you want" she said 

"Are you sure ?" It gonna be quick" 

"I'm sure" she said 

"Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'll be right back" 

Lelia went out of the room and went to the kitchen. I went to the bedroom and start gathering my clean clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

-Later that day- 

Adam came home and went shopping for new clothes and shoes. He even brought a suit. 

"Adam, why did you buy yourself a new suit ?" 

"I got a call from MTV saying there going to be a VMA award in late summer." he said 

"That's awesome!" 

Alice is down for a nap and Lelia is still watching over her while she asleep. I hugged Adam and give a kiss on the lips. 

"Your mom and I were talking about planning our wedding. It gonna be medieval wedding" 

"You mean like King Arthur ?" he asked 

"Yeah. I hope you are okay with that" 

"Of course!" He smiled and give me a kiss again. 

We decided to cook dinner like ravioli with meat sauce. Adam is cooking the meat and I get the pasta boiling. 

Mickey want to know what going on. He barks and I give him a treat and he eat it. 

"Good Boy!" 

I giggles and wash my hands. Adam say that he got the meat cooking and start pouring the pasta sauce in it. 

After I get baby food out if the cabinet, I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist and I turn my head and kisses his lips. 

"Love you" He said 

"I love you too" 

we kissed again and heard Alice crying from the nursery. I hear footsteps coming in the living room and in the kitchen. 

"I think she hungry" said Lelia 

"I bet" 

I get Alice out of her grandmother arms and put her in the high chair. I grab a spoon and a dish towel in case she start spitting the food out. 

I open a jar of food and give her a rates if she likes it. She trying carrots. She likes it! 

"Is that good Alice ?" 

"Mom, would you drain out the pasta and put it in the meat sauce." said Adam 

"Oh my god, I forgot all about it" 

"Don't worry I got it" said Lelia. 

When dinner was ready, We sat at the table and eat the food. I forgot to cook the garlic bread. 

"I forgot the garlic bread" 

"I got already in the oven. Ah shit!" said Adam. "I forgot" 

Lelia got up and hurry to the oven. She got them out and it almost burnt. 

"Sorry mom" He said 

"It okay. Just be careful next time" she said 

She put a cookie sheet where the bread were cooking and out in the middle of the table. 

After we ate dinner, Lelia went home and I give Alice a bath. Adam is in the bedroom watching tv and on his iPod. Ge is addictive to his phone. 

I got Alice out if the tub and wrap her up in a towel and went to the nursery to put on some clothes. 

I rock her so she can go to sleep and put her in her crib. I turn the light off and close the door a little bit. 

I walk to the bedroom and see Adam is getting tired and I get in bed too. 

"Night babe" said Adam "I got to get up early in the morning for a recording." 

"Night babe" 

We kissed and he close his eyes and hear him snoring away. I got on my iPhone and check on twitter. 

After that, I put a blanket over me and close my eyes and go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It summer time in California and today is the wedding. I'm so excited! 

I just woke up and got out of bed and went to take a bath while I listen to David Bowie. 

Alice is at her daddy and they are at Tommy place while they are getting dressed. Leila stay overnight and getting the medieval wedding dress ready. 

I heard a knock and there Lelia open the door a little and lean on the doorway. 

"Eli, You get reedy in a few minutes!" she said 

"Okay I'm coming out if the tub in a few" 

She shut the door and I get out of the tub and grab a towel to dry off. Then put on a robe and use another towel to get the excess water off of it. 

I open the door and see a woman in her 20. I think she a hair dresser/Make up artist. I see my dress hanging on the door. 

I'm Cathy and to meet you" She said 

"I'm Eli" 

We shook hands and she tell me to sit on a chair and let her do her work. 

After my hair is finished, She start using some make up on my face. My hair is in a curly hairdo because my hair is longer. 

"Eli you got 30 minutes" said Lelia. 

Cathy has finished my make up and and I got out of the chair and Cathy step out so I can get my medieval wedding dress on. 

I yell Leila to help me. She came over and shut the door and I took off my robe and put on my sexy thong and a garter. Also my strapless bra. 

"Okay. I'm ready as you are" 

We got my gown on and she tied the back of my dress because it strapless. It kinda like a corset. 

I feel her getting it tight and I screams a little. 

"Ouch, Not to tight" 

"Sorry" she said 

After she done tiding it, I grab my high heel shoes and sit on a chair. I put it on and buckle the straps. 

I look in the mirror and I look beautiful. I smiled and see Cathy come in the room and make sure the make up and my hair isn't messed up. 

I get a necklace which is a Horus necklace because I love the Egyptian art. Cathy get a flower crown and put it on my head. 

"We need to go now" Said Leila

We walk out of the room and she open the front door and I walk out. She shut the door and I see a limo waiting for us. 

-The wedding- 

"We're finally here!" 

The limo driver stop at a church and got out of the limo. He walk around the front and open the door. 

I got out first and then Leila. She make sure my dress doesn't get messy and anything on it. 

I got up the stairs and stop at the doors. Lelia give me a bouquets of roses and check my hair isn't messed up. 

"Ready ?" She asked 

I took a deep breath and let it out

"I'm ready" 

She start opening the door and see my step dad Steve standing there. 

"Steve, I'm ready as you are" 

He held out his elbow and hold on to it. Steve was wearing his black suit with a purple tie. 

The church members open the doors and heard music playing. I start to nervous. 

We walk down the aisle and I see Adam wearing his half button shirt and his hair is down. also he wearing his dress pants and his sliver boots. 

Alice is in Lelia lap and see me. Alice is almost a year old. Her hair is growing so fast. She a cutie. 

We stopped and I reach Adam hand and let one of my bride maid hold on to my roses. I look at Adam eyes and smile. 

He lean in to whisper something in my ear. 

"You look hot baby" he said 

I smiled

The pastor start talking till he said something about the rings. 

"The ring please" He said 

Riff walk to us and we got our rings and say our vows. After that we exchanged our rings on our ring finger. 

Moment later, The pastor said.....

"You kiss the bride!" 

He step out of our way and Adam and I kissed. Adam pick me up bridal style and still kissing. 

Everybody clapped and we walk out of room and into the hallway. He put me down and we start making out. 

"Hmmmmmm, delicious" Said Adam. 

I giggles and we saw people coming out of the room. Everybody were saying congrats and see Alice walk to us. 

"Dada" She said 

She runs and Adam pick her up and cradle her. He gives kisses to his daughter and Alice reach out to me. 

"You pretty girl" 

I give her kisses also. 

After we spend alone with Alice, Everyone is waiting for us in the other room. We start having a party. 

-Later that day- 

Adam and I went back to our apartment to pack our things for our honeymoon. We are going to Paris!


	9. Chapter 9

-Honeymoon- 

We are finally here to Paris. It beautiful and I never been to Paris in my whole life. 

"Adam, It beautiful!" 

I look at the window in our hotel room. I see the tower and everything. We got here at night time. Adam is getting ready to take a shower and I'm about to lay in bed and decided to put on a sexy black camisole and my dark purple thong. 

After I got it on, I spray on some body spray and brush out my hair. I took the sign saying 'Do not disturb' on the front doorknob and shut the door and lock it. 

I think I hear Adam getting in the shower. I start to lay down in bed and get on my iPhone to check on twitter. I see Tommy tweeted something about his kitten. 

I click the link and saw a cute kitty with blue eyes. the kitten name is Ozzy. 

I see a door is open and saw Adam wearing a black towel around his waist. Adam got a tattoo recently last month. The tattoo is on his right arm. 

He brush his teeth and brush out his damp hair. He also got his hair colored a few month ago. 

He turn around and see me in bed. 

"Wow!" 

I giggled and sit up. Adam walk over to me and lean in for a kiss. 

We start making out and I let go and kisses his beautiful neck. I moans while my hormones is kicking in. 

We hugged and I feel Adam sliding down my camisole straps and start kissing my neck. 

I lean back and fell on the bed. Adam get on top of me and we make out again. Adam got off of me and I open his towel and see his penis is getting hard. 

I stroke his penis and start putting it in my mouth. I sucked it and let go though in the throat. Adam moans as I get it out of my mouth and strokes his hard penis. 

As I was going to lay on my back, I took off my camisole and Adam see my breasts. He telling me how beautiful I was. 

Adam get on top of me again and start sucking my nipple. Then he massage it. I ran my fingers though his hair and lift his chin so I can kiss his freckled lips. 

I just love his freckled body and he say that he hate it. He is a sexist guy ever. I'm glad we were married. 

Adam kisses my upper body and goes where my private is. He start taking off my thong and threw it on the floor. He even fingered me. 

"Ahh.....Babe!" 

"Does it hurt ?" He asked 

"No, It feel good" 

I spread my legs open wide and Adam suck my private. He start to get ready to put his penis in me. 

"Ready ?" He asked 

"Yeah" 

I feel his penis goes in and lean my head back on the pillow and screams a little. 

"Ah....Adam....Unf!" 

Adam thrust faster as he can and I feel something warm in me. Adam and I were talking about having another baby and I really hope it a boy this time. 

Adam lean in and have an open kiss. I feel his tongue dances in my mouth and he thrust even deeper and scream my name. 

Oh good lord!!! It feel so good!!! 

Adam slide out his penis out of me and lay down on his back. I rub his penis and see that he squirting out cum. 

"Feel better ?" 

He try to catch his breath and I kisses his neck. I even rub his chest and lay my head on it. I even listen his heartbeat. 

We kissed good night and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

-9 month later- 

Adam and I are in the hospital waiting for our child to come out. The doctor already break my water and telling me that I'm 7 cm. 

I'm having a baby boy and his name will be Jeremy. Adam is getting excited about it. Alice is with her grandma in the waiting room. She is 1 year old now. 

I hear a knock and see Lelia looking our the door window. I wave 'Come here' and she open the door. 

Alice is walking and see her daddy sitting on a chair. 

"Hey princess!" He said 

He kiss her cheek and hugged her. Lelia ask how far I am. 

"I'm about 7 cm. He will be here soon" 

"Mama" said Alice

"Come here Alice" 

She sit next to me and put her hands on my belly. Alice is listening and smiles. Her hair is now even longer and her beautiful eyes shining. 

"Owwww!" 

"contraction ?" said Adam 

I shook my yes and Adam rub my belly. I put my hand on top of his. 

"I love you baby" He said 

"I love you too" 

We kissed and the nurse came in the room to tell me how I feel. 

"I'll get the doctor. Be right back" she said 

She walk out and I feel another contraction. Good god, it hurts! 

Dr. David walk in and check how far I am. 

"I think you are ready to have a baby" He said 

Adam told his mom to step out. She took Alice with her and she cried. 

"It okay, darling. Pretty soon you will have a baby brother!" she said 

They shut the door and everybody is getting ready for me to give birth. Adam is getting excited! 

"Eli, When you feel like to push, go right ahead" He said 

I started to push and hold Adam hand. I scream while they count to 10. I took a break and push again. 

"Ahhhhh Get him out!!!" 

I pushed so hard till they told me to stop. I try to catch my breath and calm down. 

"His head is out. you need to push a few more" He said 

I pushed some more till I feel something out. I stop and open my eyes to see my baby is in Dr. David arms. 

"Happy Birthday Jeremy!" said one of the nurses. 

The doctor give Jeremy to me and put on my chest. The nurses clean him up while he cries. 

"Welcome to the world buddy!" said Adam

Jeremy look at us with his blue eyes. His hair has blond streaks coming out. I was thinking he gonna have ginger hair like his daddy. Adam cut the cord.

Everybody get Jeremy in a warming table and put a diaper on him. Adam walk over to the crib to his son looking at him. I see them and saw Jeremy has his hand around daddy finger. 

Dr.David finished cleaning me up and say congrats. 

Jeremy is wrapped up like a burrito and Adam carry him in his arms. He even kisses his son on the head. He give Jeremy to me and he start crying. 

"I guess you were hungry don't you ?" 

-Later that day- 

I already took a nap, feed Jeremy and changed his diaper. He is now in grandma arms. Lelia fell in love with him already. 

"He look like you Adam. When you were a baby" She said 

I giggles and Alice is coloring on a coloring book with crayons in bed with me. 

She is wearing a pretty purple dress with black ballet flats. She also wearing a pink bow on her hair. 

Jeremy is asleep in his grandma arms and Lelia kiss his cheek. She give him to Adam and tell Alice it time to go home. 

We kissed good night and Adam put our son in the crib. 

"Good night buddy" 

We relaxed and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

-3 Month Later- 

Jeremy is 3 month old and still a cutie. He a mama boy Every time I hold him. He in the swing sucking on his favorite pacifier. I get his blanket to cover him up while he trying to take a nap. 

Alice is watching Disney Jr channel while sitting up on a couch. Mickey is asleep beside her. 

Adam went food shopping for awhile and pick up some sandwiches from subway. He been thinking about loosing weight and drink some kale drink that he makes in the blender. 

"Alice, Do u want a snack ?" 

"Yeah" She said 

She got up from the couch and Mickey wakes up to see her going in the kitchen. He got off the couch and follow her. 

"I want grapes!" she said 

"Let see if we have any" 

I open the fridge and see a huge bag of grapes. I grab it out of the fridge and put it in the sink. I turn the water on and grab a bowl and start washing off the grapes. 

I heard a door being shut and see Adam came in holding bags of foods and a box of diapers. 

"Daddy!" She said 

I heard Jeremy crying because of his older sister screaming for daddy. I finished washing the grapes and put in the bowel and put on the table. 

I walk over to see Jeremy crying in his swing. I get him out of his swing and calm him down. 

"Shhhhhh, It okay sweetheart" 

*Crying* 

"Awwww!" said Adam 

Adam put the foods in the fridge and give Alice a bowl of grapes to her. 

"Here you go princess" He said 

*Crying* 

"I know! Alice wakes you up" 

I carry him in my arms and sit on a couch. Adam walk to the living room where I was and sit beside me. 

"Do you want to hold him ?" 

"Of course!" He said 

I give our son to him and He try to stop crying. Adam sings to him and Jeremy stop crying. 

"There you go! I think you miss daddy don't you ?" 

Jeremy look at his daddy and Adam kisses his cheek. Alice sit on the recliner while eating her grapes. 

Jeremy sneezes and still looking at his daddy. Suddenly, I smell something stinky. 

"Whoo! Stinky boy!" Said Adam "I'll be right back." 

Adam got up from couch and carry Jeremy to the nursery to change his diaper. 

Jeremy is wearing a cute money print onesie. Alice is asking for more grapes and I tell her no. 

I got up and walk to kitchen to make a bottle for Jeremy. Mickey walk in and eat a bowl of his favorite dog food. 

While I shake a bottle to mix the formula, I see Adam walking in the living area while carrying his son. I also walk to the living area and give Adam the bottle to him and give to his son. 

"Are you hungry ?" He asked 

Jeremy suck that bottle right away and look at his daddy. He is so stinking cute. 

I tell Alice it time for a nap and saying 'I'm tired'. I hold her little hand and we walk to her own bedroom and put her down for a nap. 

-Later tonight- 

Alice is already in bed and Adam give Jeremy a bath. I'm in bed checking on twitter on my iPad. I'm also watching tv. 

I grab my iPhone and text his mom if she can babysit her grand kids for 2 days. She agreed! 

Adam and I haven't got a break since before Jeremy was born. I decided to stay at home and cook a romantic dinner. Also I haven't had sex before I was pregnant with Jeremy. 

I saw Adam walking in our bedroom and shut the door and let it open for a little bit. 

I'm so tired!" He said 

He strips his clothes and leave his boxers on. He also get in bed and lay his head on his pillow. 

"I asked your mom if she can babysit the kids for two days. She agreed" 

"Why ?" He asked 

"Well, We haven't been alone before Jeremy was born and I haven't had sex for awhile" 

"Sure, I would love to spend time alone with you" He said 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" He said 

We kissed till we feel our tongue dances our mouth. I turn the tv off and get a blanket to cover us. 

I lay down and feel his arms around my waist and I interlace his fingers in mines. He even kiss my cheek and lay back down. 

We fell asleep till I hear Jeremy crying in the middle of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

-6:30 PM- 

Jeremy and Alice is at their grandma house to stay for 2 days. I'm in the kitchen cooking beef stir-fry on the stove. 

Adam is in the shower getting ready for our night. Mickey is laying on the floor sleeping. I added soy sauce and broccoli in the pan. It smell really good. 

I'm wearing a dark purple camisole and black short shorts. I recently had my haircut a few day ago and now it cut where my lower shoulder is. 

I hear footsteps coming from the hallway to see Adam wearing a black tank top and dark blue boxers shorts. His hair is damp and he got his haircut 2 days ago. 

"Hmmmm, Something smell good" He said 

"I'm making beef stir-fry." 

"Yummy" 

Adam walk in the kitchen and went to the fridge to get a drink and get wine glasses out of the counter. He pour out A bubbly drink into the glasses. He also get forks and bowls. 

I turn off the stove and pick up a pot of beef stir-fry, grab a dish towel and put it on the countertop. 

Adam use a spoon and get stir fry in his bowl and so do I. 

After we had dinner, Adam took Mickey out to use the bathroom. I get everything in the dishwasher and walk to the bedroom. 

I took off my camisole and shorts and leave on my sexy lacy bra and a black thong. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. 

I heard Adam get inside and shut the front door and lock it. I also hear Mickey barks in the kitchen. 

"Alright I get you a treat" he said 

I quickly got out of the bathroom and lay on the bed on top of the comforter which is black and sliver. Adam walk in the bedroom and see me. 

"Wow!" 

Adam shut the door and lock it. He took off his tank top and his boxers. He sit on the bed and see his penis getting hard. 

I scoot over and start making out with my hubby. We kissed till his tongue went in my mouth and open my mouth more. 

We moans and let go of our kiss. I rub his hard penis till he moans. I lean down to his private area and put it in my mouth. Adam took off my thong and his hand rub my butt and finger my hole. 

I took his penis out of my mouth and lean back to kiss his lips again. Adam kisses my neck. 

I feel my hormones going sky high. I also lay down on the bed while my pillow support my head. 

I took off my bra and Adam start licking the nipples and start to pinch it. I moans in pleasure. 

"Hmmmm" 

"What ?" He asked 

"It just feel good" 

Adam kisses my whole body to till he stop and finger my private. I lean my head back and moans. 

I start opening my legs wide open and Adam took off my thong. He got up and open a drawer to get a condom. 

I breathes in and out and see Adam slide on a condom on his penis and went back to bed and start to get ready. 

"Ready ?" 

"Yes!" 

I feel his penis goes in and moans so loudly. He goes in deeper and start thrusting. 

"Unf.....Babe" 

While Adam is thrusting in me, He lean in to kiss my lips and we open our mouth and feel our tongues dances. Then he suck my neck and thrust in deeper. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and kisses it. I moan so loud because my hormones is getting crazy! 

Adam slide his huge penis out and tell me to lay on my stomach. I snuggle my pillow and feel his fingers goes in my hole. 

"Ahhhh...Babe" 

I feel his penis goes in my hole. God, It hurts! 

Adam lean in closer to kisses my neck and I feel him goes in deeper. Adam moans my name and cusses. 

"Adam...Your hurting your wife!" 

"I'm sorry!" He said 

Adam finished what he doing and threw away the condom and lay on his side and saying sorry. 

"Babe, I'm sorry!" He said 

"Owwww!" 

My butt burn so bad and got up to use the bathroom. I hear Adam sneezes and turn the tv on. 

I finished using the bathroom and went to the dresser to get a clean pair of underwear and put it on. 

"Next time, Be careful" 

I get back to bed and lean closer to my hubby and kiss his cheek. I also lay my head on his chest. 

"You know I love you" He said 

"I love you too! But, I think we can't do that for a while." 

"Okay" He said 

We kissed good night and cover us up with a blanket. I turn the tv off and the lamps and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

-3 years later- 

Alice is now 6 years old and Jeremy is now 3 years old. Adam is 31 and I'm almost 28. 

Alice is loving school so much and want to stay overnight. We laughed and tell her it not gonna happen. 

Jeremy is in daycare because Adam and I didn't think homeschooling is not gonna work. Adam is in Florida for a concert because his album had came out a few month ago. 

It almost 3:00 PM and I'm in the parking lot waiting for Alice to get off the bus. I also bring my iPhone with me just in case Adam or somebody call. 

I see the school bus coming and it stop where the bus stop sign is. Alice is getting ready to get off the bus. When she got the bus, There was a gum in her hair. 

"Oh sweetheart!" 

"Mommy, some bully throw gum in my hair" she said 

"Why ?" 

"They were making fun of daddy" 

I grab her backpack which is Disney princess and hold her hand. We got inside and Mickey see us and got down the couch. 

"Alice let me get the gum off of your pretty hair" 

She walk over and I get veggie oil and pour it on her hair. It get the gum out. 

After I got it out, I tell her to take a shower and wash the oil out. 

I went to her bedroom and get out a tshirt, underwear and shorts. 

The bedroom wall is dark purple with pink flowers, The bed is pink and the floor is hardwood. 

I heard the water is off and I ask Alice if I can help her get dressed. She say yes and I open the door and the floor is wet. 

"Alice, How come the floor is wet ?" 

"I took a bath instead of a shower" she said 

"Did you wash your hair ?" 

"Yes!" 

I check her hair and feel there a little bit of soap in it. 

"Well, you didn't get the soap out good." 

I tell her to bend over and wash her hair out good. She complain about her eyes got soap in it. 

"I'm finished" 

I grab a towel to dry out her hair and she put her clean clothes on. I check my iPhone and there a text from Lelia. She say that Jeremy threw up and on her way here. 

"Your brother just threw up" 

"Ewwww!" said Alice

I hear a beep from iPhone and see that Adam texted me. 

Adam: I'm on my way home because we cancelled the tour

I reply back

Me: Seriously ? Why ? 

I press send and hear a doorbell and went to the foyer and open the door. 

"Mommy!" said Jeremy 

Jeremy has vomit all over his shirt and I see Lelia. 

"Oh my" 

She got a little vomit on her dress shirt and come inside. 

"I'll get a t-shirt for you" 

"It alright dear" She said 

Jeremy cries and Mickey come over to lick the vomit off his shirt. 

"Ewww, Mickey stop" 

Alice walk out of the bathroom and see Jeremy and grandma. 

"Grandma!" she yelled 

I pick Jeremy up and carry him in my arms and hear a text from my phone. 

Adam: Tommy got the flu!" 

I put Jeremy down and get a t-shirt and a diaper. 

I reply the text

Me: bummer! Jeremy is sick too" 

I press send and took off the shirt off of him and get a washcloth and wet it. I clean up the ick and Jeremy lay down so I can change him. 

"Daddy is coming home soon" 

"Dada ?" He said 

"Yes. Uncle tommy is sick!" 

After I change him, He got up and I put a clean t-Shirt on him and let him run everywhere. 

I threw away the dirty diaper in the trash and wash my hand in the bathroom. 

I walk out of the bathroom and see Lelia is comb out her granddaughter hair. 

"Adam is coming home soon" 

"How come ?" she asked 

"Tommy is very sick!" 

"Awwww! Well I hope he will feel better soon" she said 

Jeremy is playing with his toy and Mickey is playing his own toy. 

Leila finished combing out Alice hair and see her grandson playing. I heard a beep again from my phone. 

Adam: I'm on the plane. See you soon <3 

I put my iPhone back in my gym shorts pocket and went to the kitchen. I decided to make chicken nugget and veggies. 

"I'm gonna head on out and let me know when Adam come home" said Lelia 

"I will" 

"Bye Jeremy and Alice" she said 

"Bye" said the kids 

I cut the chicken tenders into bite size pieces. I wash my hand and grab a container of breadcrumbs and eggs out of the fridge. 

I drop one of the eggs on the floor and almost step on it. I set the breadcrumbs, eggs and a bowl of chicken bites on the table. I also get a cookie sheet from the cabinet. 

I forgot to get tongs and get it out of the drawer. Jeremy walk in the kitchen and see me. 

"Mommy, What you doing ?" He asked 

"I'm making chicken bites" 

"Yum" he said 

I get working on dinner and ask Alice to come here to clean the egg off of the floor. She walk in the kitchen to get a paper towel and see the egg. She threw away the dirty towel in the trash and use a sanitizer to wash her hands. 

I finished breading the chicken and get the pan on the stove to let it pre-heat. I clean up the mess and put away the breadcrumbs and threw away the eggs shells. 

I grab the tongs and put the chicken bites in the pan and let it cook. Jeremy saying he hungry. I got everything ready for dinner and check on the chicken. 

Alice walk in the kitchen and open the fridge to get a bottle of juice and I get Jeremy cup ready to put juice in it. 

-later that night- 

We ate dinner and I give Jeremy a bath and he in bed already. Alice is in her own bed while reading a book. 

I'm in the bedroom using the laptop to browse on tumblr and my own Facebook. I have Facebook because of my family. My mother is living with her sister because she has a bad medical condition. 

My brother Keith and Michael are living in Nevada. They are married and have kids of their own. One of their kids has Autism and the other is deaf. 

I hear Mickey barking and hear footstep coming in the hallway. I thought it might be a robber. I put my laptop on the bed and get a baseball bat. 

I quietly step out of the room and see someone in the bathroom. It sounded like Adam voice. 

"Babe ?" 

He walk out of the bathroom and see me with a baseball bat. 

"Sorry to scare you. I thought you were sleeping" He said 

"Baby!!!!" 

I hugged him tightly and kisses his face. I miss him so much!!! 

We kissed for so long and I grab his hand and lean to the bedroom. 

"Miss me ?" He asked 

"I miss you so much!!!" 

He pick me like bridal style and kisses my lips. We start making out on the bed and Adam fingers me. I moans when he does that. 

He put the laptop away and took off his shirt. I also took off my tank top and shorts. 

Adam lean closer to brush my hair outta my face. He sucks my neck and I moans again. I feel his hands on my breast and start massage it. 

"Adam.....babe" 

My hormones went on fire as Adam put his hand in my underwear where my private is. 

"Ohhhhhhh" 

I turn around and get up and shut the door. I went back and start to unzipped his jeans. I took it off and rub his private. 

Adam took out his hard cock and I stroke it and then put it in my mouth. Adam bend over while I suck his cock and unhooked my bra. 

I threw it on the floor and deep throat his penis. 

"Hmmmmmm.....Babe" said Adam 

I took his hard cock out of my mouth and Adam took off my underwear and get a condom out of the side table drawer. 

He slide it on and took off his brief and threw it on the floor. Adam lay on his back and get on top of him and slide his cock in me. 

"Unf!" 

I bounce up and down while Adam playing with my breasts. I lean closer to him and feel him thrusting. We make out and i slide my mouth in his and our tongue goes crazy. 

I rub my fingers through his hair and loom at his beautiful eyes. 

"I love you baby" He said 

"I love you too" 

Adam wrap his arms around me and thrust harder. We moans till I feel myself cums. 

I lick and suck his neck. We make out again and I got up and slide his cock out of me. I lay on my back and see Adam took off the condom and threw it in the trash. 

He lay on his side and I rub his beautiful freckles arms. We kissed again and Adam get a comforter to cover us up and we cuddles. 

I feel relaxed and happy because my hubby is home. The kids are gonna be in shock that their daddy is back.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Adam and I woke up really early so we can get dressed before the kids wakes up. I don't want our babies wake up and open the door to see Mommy and daddy sleeping with no clothes on. 

Adam already put on his boxers and put on a pair of lounge pants and a t-Shirt. He is losing weight and looking sexier everyday. 

I get dress in a black tank top, underwear and shorts. I also put my hair up in a messy bun and unlocked our bedroom door. It 7:30 in the morning and I think I hear Alice waking up. 

I hear footsteps coming from the hallway and we see Alice come inside. 

"Morning mommy" she said 

She saw her daddy and scream and Adam pick her up and carry her. He kiss his daughter cheek. 

"I miss you daddy" She said 

"I miss you too princess" Said Adam 

I'll go check on Jeremy" 

I went to Jeremy room and see waking up. He sit up and his hair is all mess up. 

"Good morning sweetheart!" 

"Mama" said Jeremy 

I get his diaper and he got out of bed and walk out of the room and to the bathroom. 

"Hold on Jeremy" 

I walk out of his room and see him pulling his pant down and use the potty. I heard him peeing. 

"Good boy" 

I decided to get his training pants instead of him wearing a diaper. Alice is wanting to the bathroom and I told her to wait. 

I put the training pants on him and put up his Jammies pant and let him out of the bathroom. 

"There you go" 

She said thanks and got in and shut the door. I went to her room to get clothes for her to wear for school. The bus is picking her up at 8:30. 

I walk out of her room and knock the door and tell her that I got clothes for her. I open the door and give her the clothes. 

I walk through the hallway and in the kitchen to see Adam is cooking breakfast. It gonna be eggs and toast. 

Jeremy is watching tv and Mickey want some food off of the stove. He wines and barks at Adam. I get the his dog food out of the pantry and he walk to me where his food bowl is. 

I pour it out and he eat it right away. I hear Alice calling me and went to the bathroom wanting me to brush her hair. I get a comb to brush it out and I asked her if she want it in a braid. 

I start to French braid her hair and she start getting ready to brush her teeth. I finished her hair and walk out of the bathroom and went to the living room. 

I decided to rest my eyes for a bit till Alice finished her breakfast. I hear clattering from Jeremy playing his toys and hear his footsteps went to the kitchen. I feel Mickey get up on the couch with me and put his head on my thigh. 

After Alice ate breakfast, I tell her to get her backpack and Adam is gonna wait on the bus with her. Jeremy wanting to cuddle with me. He got up on the couch and lay his side on my side. 

"Mommy, Are you tired ?" asked Jeremy 

"Yes I'm tired" 

"I wanna go to grandma house for the day" he said 

"Well when daddy get back, You can ask him to call grandma to see if it okay with her" 

"Okay"

I see the door open and Jeremy walk to Adam and ask him to call grandma. Adam said okay and call her. 

-later that night- 

Jeremy end up staying overnight at his grandma house. He love his grandma so much! 

Alice is about to bed and Adam read her a story before bed. I'm in the bedroom sipping my hot apple cider in a mug. Mickey is laying on his side beside me. I petted him while I'm watching tv. I'm watching the news and then watch pawn stars. 

I see Adam come in and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Mickey ears perk up and got down from the bed and sit. He want to know what he doing in the bathroom.

Adam finished brushing his teeth and click the light out and walk around the bed and get in. 

I get closer to my hubby and kisses his cheek. Adam look at me and went to kiss me. Then sucking my neck. 

"Hmmmmm...Babe" 

I feel his hand goes down to my breast and rub it. I wrap my arms around him while he still kissing. 

"Babe, What you doing ?" 

"Hmmm. just making my wife happy" He said "Why ?" 

"I was just wondering" 

"About what ?" 

He stop what he doing and look at me in my eyes. 

"Well, Alice been wanting another sister" 

"Oh really ?" he asked 

"Yeah. She wanting a sister because she wanting to have somebody to play with and everything" 

"We can try to have another child" He said 

"Are you sure about this ?" 

"We can try. If it doesn't work, We can adopt" He said 

"Okay" 

Adam lean in for a kiss and tell him to shut the door and lock it. He got up and went to shut the door and lock it. Then he took off his shirt and boxers. 

I see his cock is getting huge and I was thinking I might give him a blow job. I start taking off my tank top, bra and shorts. Adam went to lay on his back and I bend over so I can stroke his penis. 

Adam's cock is getting huge when I keep stroking. I lick the tip and then put it in my mouth and suck it. 

He loving it so much and moans of pleasures. I finished giving him a blow job and took off my undies and threw it on the floor. 

Adam sit up and I crouch down so I can slide his penis in me. I slide it in and gasps because it hurts. 

"Unf.....babe" 

while his cock is in me, I bounce up and down while Adam thrust his hip and look at me. 

"Babe.....Unf!" 

I moans his name and wrap my arms around his neck and Adam went on kissing my neck. God, It feel soooo god! 

After we moans and screams, I feel him cums in me and breathes in and out. I got off of him and start laying on my stomach. 

Adam leans behind me and rub my back. I try to catch my breath and Adam wanting me to get my butt up so he can put his cock in my vagina. We start to get in doggy style. 

After that, Adam slide out his cock out of me and lay back down. I do the same and lay my head on a pillow. We cuddle and try to catch our breath until I feel my eyes getting droopy. 

"We need to get to sleep. It getting really late" He said 

"Okay" 

We fell asleep in each other arms and I feel Adam kisses my forehead. 

"Good night my love" He said


	15. Chapter 15

-1 year later- 

A year later, I give birth to a girl named Emily. Adam is very happy that his little girl came to the world. Emily is now 1 year old. 

Alice is almost 7 and Jeremy is almost 4. Adam has a phone call from a producer from 'Glee" saying that they want him to be in the show. 

"I'm so excited for you!" 

Adam pick me up and put me down while I wrap his arms around his neck. We kissed and hear a giggle from Emily. 

Alice is playing with her baby sister while tickling her toes. Jeremy is watching tv while Mickey is munching a cracker. 

We touch our forehead together and I feel my hormones getting fired up. 

"Hmmmm" 

"What ?" 

"My hormones is getting fired up." 

"Well, how about we have our time alone together and I'll make you feel better" He said

"Okay" 

"I'll call my mother" He said 

"Alice, Jeremy, Emily ?" 

"Yes ?" asked Alice 

"Do you want to spend the night at grandmas ?" 

"Mamaw ?" said Emily

"Of course!" said Alice 

"Well, get your backpacks and pack your stuff for the night" 

"Yay!" 

After the kids went to their room and gather their stuff, I quickly change Emily diaper and pack her stuff. 

*Doorbell* 

"Wow, that was quick!" said Alice

Adam let his mother in and I heard footsteps running from the hallway. 

"No Running!" 

They stop and walk to the living area with their backpack. 

"Okay sweetheart, you ready to see grandma ?" 

Emily shake her head 'yes' and I let her crawl out of the room. I also grab her bag, a blanket and her favorite pacifier. 

Adam see Emily on the floor and use her chubby arms to reach. 

"Dada" 

"Awww!" 

Adam and his mom to put the kids coats on and went out to the car. I walk to the bedroom and change into something sexy. 

I change in to a long black camisole that I brought from Victoria secret. It very lacy and kinda see through. 

I heard the door is shut and hear footsteps coming. I lay on my side on the bed and see my hubby standing there like he never seen his wife being so sexy. 

He shut the door and start unbutton his lumberjack shirt and took it off. 

I stand on my knees and Adam walk over to me and I wrap my arms around him. 

We kissed till I feel his tongue goes in my mouth. I sit back down and his lips is still on mine. 

Adam got on top of me and sit on his knees and start unzipped his pants. My hormones are driving me crazy. 

I put my hand in his undies and took out his penis and start stroking it. Then lick the tip. 

"Yummy" 

"Huh ?" 

Adam look down and see me sucking his cock. He run his fingers though my hair while I keep sucking. He moans in pleasure. 

I rub his balls with my hands and He even moan louder. I slide his penis out of my mouth and Adam lean in for a kiss. We kissed and I feel his tongue goes in my mouth. 

"Hmmmmm" 

We let go and I took off my camisole and threw it on the floor leaving on my dark purple thong. 

Adam got his cute butt down on the bed and put his hand on my breasts. He gently rubs and pinches the nipples. 

"Ouch!" 

"Sorry baby" he said 

"It alright" 

He lean to lick one of my nipple and sucks it. I moans a little. I see his cock getting bigger and put my hand on it and stroke it. 

"You love my cock don't you ?" He asked 

"Of course!" 

"Well, lay on your back and I'll slide it inside of you" 

Adam got up and get a condom and tube of lube out of the side table drawer. He rip the package and start sliding it on. Then get himself ready while I put my legs on his shoulders while he put lube on the tip. Then took off my thong. 

"Ready ?" He asked 

"I'm ready as you are" 

Adam get himself in perdition and put his huge cock in me and slide it in. I gasped and moans while I feel him. He put his penis in more and start thrusting. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Babe" 

Adam lean in for a kiss again and we start making out while he thrust even more. He start kissing my neck and I feel him goes in more. 

I even wrap my arms around him while he moans and screams my name. 

"Ohhhhhhhh, babe!" 

We kissed some more till Adam took a break and land his body on me. 

"You okay love ?" He asked 

"I'm fine!" 

He smiles and say 'I love you' and start thrusting even more. My hormones feel so much better and I'm glad I have somebody to make me even more better. 

Adam slide his cock out of me and took off the condom and threw it away in the trash bin. He strokes his penis till he cums. 

I see his penis leaking out warm cum and landed on my stomach. I even lick it and got up to give my hubby a kiss. 

"I love you so much Adam" 

"I love you too!" He said 

I lay back down and Adam does the same. We cover up with a big blanket and cuddle. Adam kisses my forehead and say 'good night my love' and close his eyes. 

I close my eyes and fall asleep


End file.
